


Now Comes the Night

by Batsutousai



Series: FMA Ship Week Fics [30]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, M/M, RoyEd Week 2019, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: And when the day has all but endedAnd our echo starts to fadeNo, you will not be alone thenAnd you will not be afraid





	Now Comes the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of RoyEd Week! Inspired by Rob Thomas’ Now Comes the Night, which immediately made me think of the ups and down of the battle against Dwarf in the Flask. So I rewatched the last 5-ish episodes of Brotherhood and screenshot the shit out of it.
> 
> Technically, it’s Sunday, here, but it’s still Saturday somewhere <strike>and fuck knows what day it is for me and my up-all-night schedule</strike>, so HA. Bite me. <strike>No, we already did that day, Bats.</strike> XP
> 
> [Song can be found here at YouTube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLaWrkSgLqk) Lyrics are among the first comments.

> _Now comes the night_   
_Feel it fading away_   
_And the soul underneath_   
_Is it all that remains_   
_So just slide over here_   
_Leave your fear in the fray_   
_Let us hold to each other_   
_'Til the end of our days_


End file.
